Buffy the vampire slayer the old ones
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if Willow succeed in unleashing Proserpexa upon the earth and unleashed the old ones upon the earth turning it into a demon world.
1. Chapter 1 end of the war

**Buffy the vampire slayer the old ones**

 **Prequel the end of the war**

Over 1000 years have passed since our battles with these monsters. You may ask who I am and what I'm talking about well to begin we most go back to a time before me back to a time when the first of our kind lived, fought and died. My name is Lisa and I am the third slayer one of our accused race who fight a battle against these monsters who live on our world go back and I will tell you story you have never heard.

The first of our order had no name she was captured by three priests to fight a battle against the old ones these giant demons who have lived and hunt and torture our kind humanity. She fought well and vanquished many of them but there where even more and they killed her horribly the next slayer came forth and forged the scythe of the slayer she battled them for years and years she was known as lean and defeated one of there leaders Ankara's the blood of storms but she Just like the one before her full to them.

Now we come to my story and how so many years have passed the old ones were born from the evil that Adam and Eve had within them when the were banished from the garden of Eden. Like I have just sired two of my kind have fallen to them and now I have pushed them back to the edge of the demon realms the slayers blood allow us the sustain long life and so I came from there when Lean full to them and have fought them with the slayers scythe for years on end with the human army's who have helped me we most finely banish them from are world for good. I have vanquished Elector the black waters, masaroth the terror of fire and many others. We most stand together now for the final fight the date is 454BC this is what shell is recorded if any of us survive should we win. I prepare to battle them to the death and send them back to there own hell where they belong. We had witch's warlocks and many soldiers ready to fight to the death against the evil monsters and bring them down. The battle was ferocious as we fought with so much's power as they battled with just as much power and evil as I tossed them aside searching for the leader and bring him down finely I saw him kageroth the black heart leader of the old ones, enemy of humanity stood there smiling as he looked at all the blood and chaos down below him as I fought throw his minions and jumped up ready to attack him as he blocked my attack and stood there looking at me and spoke in his Dominic voice "so Lisa you stand here ready to fight my army and you think you'll win this battle and banish me and my kind prepare to die" as he finished we charged into one another as our blades clashed in battle we circled each other as I sired "you will fall here and then the earth will be free of your evil once and for all" with that I charged up a massive final strike with my scythe as he charged into one another and hit each other with such force that it throw stones up.

I stood up and turned around looking at my advisory I had done it the old ones were defeated and finely banished from our world as I looked down one of the last of his army bit into one of the soldiers necks and made him drink his blood as another turned one of the warlocks into a demon as they escaped into the well of darkness.

Chapter 1 the old ones return

Over 1000 years have passed since that victory many of our forces died in that final battle but the slayer line has survived for over 1000 years as Chaos has never returned and the darkness has been defeated and contained until now as a new threat arises on that may bring them back her name is Willow Rosenberg.

As Willow stood before the stature of Proserpexa sensing that Chaos Kageroth's second in command may have come here but she wants the pain to stop as she knows that only with the key can the gates be opened and earth destroyed and only Dawn holds it. As Proserpexa smiled as she looked at this young woman in front of her so much hatred of the world such power contained she will make a fine host and maybe help her to free her brethren as she sends Dimme to find and bond with the key while she deals with the witch in front of her.

Down in the whole Buffy and Dawn had just finished off to monsters as Dawn screamed out clutching her head as she felt Willows dark magic but help arrived for Dawn not so much her sister as Dimme took Buffy out and entered Dawns body. As Dimme smiled at Dawn knowing the old one's return was soon after 1000 years they will finely return to earth and then all shell pay for sealing them away better yet the darkness will rule all as the slayer line is finely destroyed.

As Proserpexa send her sisters to find hosts while she and Echidna observed the witch in front of them as Proserpexa said " this young witch has such darkness inside her she would make a fine host you on the other hand Echidna seek out her lover and bond with her bring her back to life then seek out her soul and she will be your host. As she sensed that Lamatisha had found her host in the dark slayer Faith smiling wickedly as a slayer had joined there side the end was close and soon earth would be there's as she continued to plot the end of all slayers.

As Anya felt the darkness raise she knew that they were in grave danger as if the old ones returned nothing would remain as Proserpexa had made the first move to conquer earth soon nothing would remain to stop them.

Chapter 3 the end of earth

As Willows power fed the stature of Proserpexa she smiled wickedly knowing that soon the earth would be burned asunder and all life would be destroyed as the stature unleashed a massive dark shockwave as it flowed into her turning her into the demoness Proserpexa and realising the old ones.

As Chaos smiled as he stood up in the rains of Sunnydale finely free as he was the king of the old ones now as he knew that his foolish master had underestimated the slayer something he would not do as he felt the fires burn the earth asunder. Knowing that Proserpexa would soon destroy the earth as he smiled as this plant would soon become a demon inhabited world perfect for building up his forces to conquer all dimensions and worlds as he looked to the stars smiling wickedly at his victory.

Anya knew she had to do something to stop Chaos because if Willow succeed nothing would remain but the demon spoke to her "why do you care for this world it is doomed anyway the witch is just speeding up the process and chaos would not attack are world. As Anya tried to fight back stating "Chaos is pure evil we cannot let him or Willow win this world may fall but what about all the others" as the demon chuckled stating just why "we cannot stop Chaos or Willow and beside she is just taking her revenge on a world that has abandoned her let us leave and let her enjoy the new destroyed world she makes as Anya finely said "let this world be crossing to all demon spices and darkness" as she vanished back home.


	2. Chapter 2 The old ones return

**Buffy the vampire slayer the old ones**

 **Prequel the end of the war**

Over 1000 years have passed since our battles with these monsters. You may ask who I am and what I'm talking about well to begin we most go back to a time before me back to a time when the first of our kind lived, fought and died. My name is Lisa and I am the third slayer one of our accused race who fight a battle against these monsters who live on our world go back and I will tell you story you have never heard.

The first of our order had no name she was captured by three priests to fight a battle against the old ones these giant demons who have lived and hunt and torture our kind humanity. She fought well and vanquished many of them but there where even more and they killed her horribly the next slayer came forth and forged the scythe of the slayer she battled them for years and years she was known as lean and defeated one of there leaders Ankara's the blood of storms but she Just like the one before her full to them.

Now we come to my story and how so many years have passed the old ones were born from the evil that Adam and Eve had within them when the were banished from the garden of Eden. Like I have just sired two of my kind have fallen to them and now I have pushed them back to the edge of the demon realms the slayers blood allow us the sustain long life and so I came from there when Lean full to them and have fought them with the slayers scythe for years on end with the human army's who have helped me we most finely banish them from are world for good. I have vanquished Elector the black waters, masaroth the terror of fire and many others. We most stand together now for the final fight the date is 454BC this is what shell is recorded if any of us survive should we win. I prepare to battle them to the death and send them back to there own hell where they belong. We had witch's warlocks and many soldiers ready to fight to the death against the evil monsters and bring them down. The battle was ferocious as we fought with so much's power as they battled with just as much power and evil as I tossed them aside searching for the leader and bring him down finely I saw him kageroth the black heart leader of the old ones, enemy of humanity stood there smiling as he looked at all the blood and chaos down below him as I fought throw his minions and jumped up ready to attack him as he blocked my attack and stood there looking at me and spoke in his Dominic voice "so Lisa you stand here ready to fight my army and you think you'll win this battle and banish me and my kind prepare to die" as he finished we charged into one another as our blades clashed in battle we circled each other as I sired "you will fall here and then the earth will be free of your evil once and for all" with that I charged up a massive final strike with my scythe as he charged into one another and hit each other with such force that it throw stones up.

I stood up and turned around looking at my advisory I had done it the old ones were defeated and finely banished from our world as I looked down one of the last of his army bit into one of the soldiers necks and made him drink his blood as another turned one of the warlocks into a demon as they escaped into the well of darkness.

Chapter 1 the old ones return

Over 1000 years have passed since that victory many of our forces died in that final battle but the slayer line has survived for over 1000 years as Chaos has never returned and the darkness has been defeated and contained until now as a new threat arises on that may bring them back her name is Willow Rosenberg.

As Willow stood before the stature of Proserpexa sensing that Chaos Kageroth's second in command may have come here but she wants the pain to stop as she knows that only with the key can the gates be opened and earth destroyed and only Dawn holds it. As Proserpexa smiled as she looked at this young woman in front of her so much hatred of the world such power contained she will make a fine host and maybe help her to free her brethren as she sends Dimme to find and bond with the key while she deals with the witch in front of her.

Down in the whole Buffy and Dawn had just finished off to monsters as Dawn screamed out clutching her head as she felt Willows dark magic but help arrived for Dawn not so much her sister as Dimme took Buffy out and entered Dawns body. As Dimme smiled at Dawn knowing the old one's return was soon after 1000 years they will finely return to earth and then all shell pay for sealing them away better yet the darkness will rule all as the slayer line is finely destroyed.

As Proserpexa send her sisters to find hosts while she and Echidna observed the witch in front of them as Proserpexa said " this young witch has such darkness inside her she would make a fine host you on the other hand Echidna seek out her lover and bond with her bring her back to life then seek out her soul and she will be your host. As she sensed that Lamatisha had found her host in the dark slayer Faith smiling wickedly as a slayer had joined there side the end was close and soon earth would be there's as she continued to plot the end of all slayers.

As Anya felt the darkness raise she knew that they were in grave danger as if the old ones returned nothing would remain as Proserpexa had made the first move to conquer earth soon nothing would remain to stop them.

Chapter 3 the end of earth

As Willows power fed the stature of Proserpexa she smiled wickedly knowing that soon the earth would be burned asunder and all life would be destroyed as the stature unleashed a massive dark shockwave as it flowed into her turning her into the demoness Proserpexa and realising the old ones.

As Chaos smiled as he stood up in the rains of Sunnydale finely free as he was the king of the old ones now as he knew that his foolish master had underestimated the slayer something he would not do as he felt the fires burn the earth asunder. Knowing that Proserpexa would soon destroy the earth as he smiled as this plant would soon become a demon inhabited world perfect for building up his forces to conquer all dimensions and worlds as he looked to the stars smiling wickedly at his victory.

Anya knew she had to do something to stop Chaos because if Willow succeed nothing would remain but the demon spoke to her "why do you care for this world it is doomed anyway the witch is just speeding up the process and chaos would not attack are world. As Anya tried to fight back stating "Chaos is pure evil we cannot let him or Willow win this world may fall but what about all the others" as the demon chuckled stating just why "we cannot stop Chaos or Willow and beside she is just taking her revenge on a world that has abandoned her let us leave and let her enjoy the new destroyed world she makes as Anya finely said "let this world be crossing to all demon spices and darkness" as she vanished back home.


	3. Chapter 3 The end of earth

**Buffy the vampire slayer the old ones**

 **Prequel the end of the war**

Over 1000 years have passed since our battles with these monsters. You may ask who I am and what I'm talking about well to begin we most go back to a time before me back to a time when the first of our kind lived, fought and died. My name is Lisa and I am the third slayer one of our accused race who fight a battle against these monsters who live on our world go back and I will tell you story you have never heard.

The first of our order had no name she was captured by three priests to fight a battle against the old ones these giant demons who have lived and hunt and torture our kind humanity. She fought well and vanquished many of them but there where even more and they killed her horribly the next slayer came forth and forged the scythe of the slayer she battled them for years and years she was known as lean and defeated one of there leaders Ankara's the blood of storms but she Just like the one before her full to them.

Now we come to my story and how so many years have passed the old ones were born from the evil that Adam and Eve had within them when the were banished from the garden of Eden. Like I have just sired two of my kind have fallen to them and now I have pushed them back to the edge of the demon realms the slayers blood allow us the sustain long life and so I came from there when Lean full to them and have fought them with the slayers scythe for years on end with the human army's who have helped me we most finely banish them from are world for good. I have vanquished Elector the black waters, masaroth the terror of fire and many others. We most stand together now for the final fight the date is 454BC this is what shell is recorded if any of us survive should we win. I prepare to battle them to the death and send them back to there own hell where they belong. We had witch's warlocks and many soldiers ready to fight to the death against the evil monsters and bring them down. The battle was ferocious as we fought with so much's power as they battled with just as much power and evil as I tossed them aside searching for the leader and bring him down finely I saw him kageroth the black heart leader of the old ones, enemy of humanity stood there smiling as he looked at all the blood and chaos down below him as I fought throw his minions and jumped up ready to attack him as he blocked my attack and stood there looking at me and spoke in his Dominic voice "so Lisa you stand here ready to fight my army and you think you'll win this battle and banish me and my kind prepare to die" as he finished we charged into one another as our blades clashed in battle we circled each other as I sired "you will fall here and then the earth will be free of your evil once and for all" with that I charged up a massive final strike with my scythe as he charged into one another and hit each other with such force that it throw stones up.

I stood up and turned around looking at my advisory I had done it the old ones were defeated and finely banished from our world as I looked down one of the last of his army bit into one of the soldiers necks and made him drink his blood as another turned one of the warlocks into a demon as they escaped into the well of darkness.

Chapter 1 the old ones return

Over 1000 years have passed since that victory many of our forces died in that final battle but the slayer line has survived for over 1000 years as Chaos has never returned and the darkness has been defeated and contained until now as a new threat arises on that may bring them back her name is Willow Rosenberg.

As Willow stood before the stature of Proserpexa sensing that Chaos Kageroth's second in command may have come here but she wants the pain to stop as she knows that only with the key can the gates be opened and earth destroyed and only Dawn holds it. As Proserpexa smiled as she looked at this young woman in front of her so much hatred of the world such power contained she will make a fine host and maybe help her to free her brethren as she sends Dimme to find and bond with the key while she deals with the witch in front of her.

Down in the whole Buffy and Dawn had just finished off to monsters as Dawn screamed out clutching her head as she felt Willows dark magic but help arrived for Dawn not so much her sister as Dimme took Buffy out and entered Dawns body. As Dimme smiled at Dawn knowing the old one's return was soon after 1000 years they will finely return to earth and then all shell pay for sealing them away better yet the darkness will rule all as the slayer line is finely destroyed.

As Proserpexa send her sisters to find hosts while she and Echidna observed the witch in front of them as Proserpexa said " this young witch has such darkness inside her she would make a fine host you on the other hand Echidna seek out her lover and bond with her bring her back to life then seek out her soul and she will be your host. As she sensed that Lamatisha had found her host in the dark slayer Faith smiling wickedly as a slayer had joined there side the end was close and soon earth would be there's as she continued to plot the end of all slayers.

As Anya felt the darkness raise she knew that they were in grave danger as if the old ones returned nothing would remain as Proserpexa had made the first move to conquer earth soon nothing would remain to stop them.

Chapter 3 the end of earth

As Willows power fed the stature of Proserpexa she smiled wickedly knowing that soon the earth would be burned asunder and all life would be destroyed as the stature unleashed a massive dark shockwave as it flowed into her turning her into the demoness Proserpexa and realising the old ones.

As Chaos smiled as he stood up in the rains of Sunnydale finely free as he was the king of the old ones now as he knew that his foolish master had underestimated the slayer something he would not do as he felt the fires burn the earth asunder. Knowing that Proserpexa would soon destroy the earth as he smiled as this plant would soon become a demon inhabited world perfect for building up his forces to conquer all dimensions and worlds as he looked to the stars smiling wickedly at his victory.

Anya knew she had to do something to stop Chaos because if Willow succeed nothing would remain but the demon spoke to her "why do you care for this world it is doomed anyway the witch is just speeding up the process and chaos would not attack are world. As Anya tried to fight back stating "Chaos is pure evil we cannot let him or Willow win this world may fall but what about all the others" as the demon chuckled stating just why "we cannot stop Chaos or Willow and beside she is just taking her revenge on a world that has abandoned her let us leave and let her enjoy the new destroyed world she makes as Anya finely said "let this world be crossing to all demon spices and darkness" as she vanished back home.


End file.
